


Something Sweet

by jessica_xoxo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mark is only mentioned, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Sub!Jaehyun, basically jaehyun nd johnny being soft, overuse of the word babyboy, soft dom!johnny, sorry Mum, this got so dirty so fast, uwu, with some extra action ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica_xoxo/pseuds/jessica_xoxo
Summary: 'Today sucked and I missed you and ended up craving something sweet.'Basically I indulge my own need for sub!Jaehyun and soft dom!Johnny.





	Something Sweet

Jaehyun hummed as he flipped the pancake in the frypan, his Spotify playlist playing softly from the portable speaker he brought into the kitchen. This was a routine, now – making soft desserts to satiate his sweet tooth with things other than candy and chocolate. Johnny would always softly chastise him for eating blocks of chocolate at a time, telling him he was sweet enough already. It was incredibly cheesy, but everything Johnny said was kind of cringe-y anyway – Jaehyun was used to it. 

He set the now golden pancake onto a plate by the stove, moving to grab the bowl to pour more batter into the pan. Jaehyun looked at the clock on the wall – 5:24. Johnny would be back soon. He smiled to himself, waiting for the pancake to bubble on the surface. Johnny and he are approaching their two-year anniversary and nearly three months of living together. They basically already did live together the entire time they’ve been a couple, but only made it official when Jaehyun graduated and had to move out of his dormitory. Thankfully, Johnny let him move in and it’s been bliss ever since. And Johnny, being the total cheese ball that he is, carried Jaehyun over the threshold of his apartment when Jaehyun officially moved in. Jaehyun complained the entire time, but he felt his heart swell with love when he was softly set down to his feet again.

‘Welcome home,’ Johnny had whispered softly, leaning down and kissing Jaehyun with so much emotion it made his toes curl and his fingers grip the front of Johnny’s button-down shirt.

Now, he had finished cooking his pancakes, moving to sit at the small island counter, pouring maple syrup – that Mark had bought him back from Canada - on the tilting stack of sugary goodness. He borderline moaned on the first bite, his eyes closing for a second as he took a second to appreciate his creation.

‘You look like you’re enjoying that too much.’ An amused voice said, and Jaehyun snapped his eyes open, softening when he saw Johnny leaning against the doorframe, soft smile on his face and amusement in his eyes. 

Jaehyun nodded, swallowing. ‘Hi,’ he said softly, a grin splitting his face in sheer happiness at seeing his boyfriend come back, ‘how was work?’ 

Johnny sighed, putting his phone, keys and wallet on the counter, their clatter loud in contrast to the soft music in the background. ‘Same old same old,’ he glanced at the stack of pancakes on the plate. 

‘Can I have some?’ He asked, and Jaehyun tilted his head. Normally, Johnny hated it when he ate sweets since he wasn’t the biggest fan himself, so this was uncommon. 

‘Yeah, of course. Thought you didn’t like sweet stuff.’ 

Johnny hummed, reaching for a knife and fork from the drawer. 

‘I know, but today sucked and I missed you and ended up craving something sweet.’ He murmured, sitting beside Jaehyun at the counter, not before dropping a kiss on the crown of Jaehyun’s head. 

Jaehyun preened at the soft touch, wishing it wasn’t so brief. Jaehyun loved to be loved. He loved the soft touches, the gentle caresses and the tender contact. Johnny was all of those things. He was soft, loving and treated Jaehyun like something precious – something to be cared for. It was so much more than Jaehyun had expected when he met Johnny for the first time. Tall, handsome and loud were the first few things he noticed about Johnny, until he really got to know him. Their first few dates were almost electric in the way they reacted to one another. There was an undeniable connection, and they got along so well they became barely separable. Where ever one went, the other followed. Their friends teased them about it for a while, before they realised they were so infatuated with one another it was pointless. 

Jaehyun had never had a love like this before. A love that consumed him, and made him feel whole. He was so happy at this point in his life he never wanted it to end, yet he knew this is how he’d feel every day with Johnny by his side. 

‘Hey, you alive there?’ Johnny joked, nudging his side with his elbow.

‘Sorry, was just thinking.’ Jaehyun smiled, finally back in the present, and shovelled more pancakes into his mouth, frowning and reaching for more syrup.

Johnny watched him with soft eyes and a fond smile, his eyes watching as Jaehyun poured more sticky syrup onto the already soaking pile. 

‘Penny for your thoughts?’ Johnny said, smile broadening when Jaehyun looked over at him, lips shiny with syrup.

‘Just thinking, about us.’ He replied, cutting off more pancakes and bringing them to his mouth again. Yet they didn’t quite make it, as Johnny brought a soft hand to Jaehyun’s wrist, using it to bring the fork to his own mouth instead. Johnny chuckled at Jaehyun’s soft pout, reaching out to ruffle the soft hair on his head. Jaehyun leaned into it like a cat, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he started to purr. 

‘So good for me, baby boy. So sweet.’ Johnny murmured, more to himself, and Jaehyun felt a pang run through his body. He froze for a second, but long enough for Johnny to notice.

‘You’re a good boy, aren’t you? My good boy?’ He said it more directly this time, louder and with more conviction, but still soft. 

Jaehyun nodded, the hand still in his hair following his movements. 

‘Finish your pancakes, baby boy.’

So he did, sharing with Johnny and sitting in comfortable silence, cutting up pieces for both him and Johnny.

They settled on the couch later, Johnny’s head in Jaehyun’s lap. Jaehyun played with his hair, both their eyes set on the show they’re watching. This was familiar, and most would assume it would be the opposite – Johnny playing with Jaehyun’s hair. It does happen, sometimes, but not often. Johnny told him once it feels really nice when Jaehyun does it, and it’s been a routine ever since. 

Jaehyun’s legs were beginning to fall asleep though, so he whined softly, legs twitching under Johnny’s head. Thankfully that did the trick, as Johnny was moving to lie down the other end, legs slightly spread to accommodate Jaehyun who wasted no time in lying down between them, head falling back on Johnny’s shoulder, back to his chest. This way was one of Jaehyun’s favourites, bodies pressed together and warmth radiating between them.

They were another half an hour through their show when Johnny started moving his hands down Jaehyun’s thigh. Jaehyun sighed, knowing where this was going to go. He felt his skin break into goosebumps, skin sensitive to the touch.

Johnny, getting no bad signals from Jaehyun, pressed further, going straight for the kill and palming Jaehyun through the front of his sweatpants. Jaehyun coiled in on himself, a soft sound coming from his throat as he leaned back against Johnny again. Johnny was relentless, his hand palming circles on Jaehyun’s slowly hardening cock. Jaehyun whined, hands twitching at their sides.

‘Hyung,’ Jaehyun let out softly, his eyes closing in response to the pleasure. 

Johnny hummed as a reply, other hand coming up under Jaehyun’s shirt to tease his nipples. These small touches sent Jaehyun’s mind tumbling, unable to create words or thought.

‘I’m barely touching you and you’re already so gone, baby boy.’ Johnny whispered into his ear, the hot air enough to draw a guttural moan from Jaehyun’s chest.  
Johnny moaned in response and quickly removed his hands from Jaehyun’s body.

‘C’mon, let's get to the bed.’ Johnny said, soft but demanding. Jaehyun nodded, mind frazzled but body swift in standing up and heading for the bedroom. Johnny followed close behind, a soft hand on his back to keep him steady.

‘Clothes off, Jae.’ Johnny said softly, and Jaehyun turned around. He lifted his arms above his head, allowing Johnny to grab the hem and pull the shirt off, throwing it on the ground beside them. Next, Jaehyun’s sweatpants and boxers joined the growing heap on the floor.

‘So good for me, baby.’ Johnny kissed him then, finally. Jaehyun whined into it, hands scrabbling to reach any part of Johnny – his chest, shoulders, the back of his neck, anything. Johnny kept it slow though, leaving Jaehyun equal parts impatient and relaxed. 

‘Lie down, baby boy. On your back.’ He did as he asked, his naked body meeting the soft sheets. Johnny was on him instantly, leading kisses down his neck, chest and body. Jaehyun tilted his head up to watch as he made his way down his body. Johnny was so soft, hands rubbing Jaehyun’s sides, lips leaving barely-there kisses on his skin.

Jaehyun choked on a moan when Johnny took him into his mouth, almost swallowing him whole in one go. His hands flew to Johnny’s hair, not pulling but resting there, head falling back onto the pillow.

‘Fuck,’ Jaehyun exhaled, his cock reaching full hardness in Johnny’s mouth.

He knew he couldn’t watch Johnny otherwise he’d blow his load way too soon, but still whined when Johnny pulled off. 

‘Baby, turn over for me, hands and knees.’ Johnny said, leaning back. As Jaehyun did this, he heard Johnny pull his shirt off, hands unbuckling his belt. Jaehyun’s skin thrummed, body hot as he got into position. He held his breath, the sound of the belt buckle hitting the ground loud in the silence. 

‘So good for me, Jae. Love you so much.’ Johnny whispered, and Jaehyun shut his eyes tight, a choked off sob leaving his throat. ‘You’re so beautiful, so perfect, all mine.’ Johnny continued, hands trailing up and down his back and his thighs. He softly pushed his thighs apart, back arching as Jaehyun leaned his head on the pillow.

Johnny spread his cheeks then, and Jaehyun braced himself. What he didn’t expect though, was for Johnny to spit on his hole, the warmth sliding down his balls and onto the bed. He lunged forward out of surprise but moaned into the pillow when Johnny laved his tongue up from his balls to his hole. 

Johnny kept doing this, at such a slow speed it almost made Jaehyun agitated if it didn’t feel so good. He groaned when Johnny reached over for the lube on the bedside table, and soon a slick finger entered his body, tongue leaving him and turning into more kisses up his spine.

‘You alright, Jae?’ Johnny whispered, right up against Jaehyun’s ear again. Jaehyun hummed in response, body pushing back slightly on Johnny’s finger. He moved off slowly, before adding a second and then a third. By the time Jaehyun was stretched enough, he was rutting back on the fingers, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat, and his lips open to let out soft pants. 

‘You’re so needy today, baby boy, what’s got you so worked up?’ Johnny asked softly, pulling his fingers out and turning Jaehyun back over onto his back.   
Jaehyun could only let out another whine, his eyes glazed over and hands reaching up for Johnny.

‘Baby, Jae, focus and listen to me, please. I don’t want you to go too under. Can you answer me, baby?’ Johnny cooed softly, hands stroking Jaehyun’s face, pushing his hair away and letting him calm down.

‘Be- been thinking about you, today.’ Jaehyun panted, and Johnny smiled at him, happy he could give a proper response.

‘Good boy, Jae.’ He spread Jaehyun’s legs, settling between them and adding more lube to his own dick. Johnny’s pants were still on, but his cock was out, and Jaehyun got a glance at it before it was pushing inside him. He moaned, chest lifting off the bed before falling down on a sign once Johnny was all the way inside him. Jaehyun wound his legs around Johnny’s waist, head tilted to the side and hands either side of his head, curling periodically. Johnny let out a soft groan, hands resting on the bed beside Jaehyun, and with a soft nod from the boy beneath him, began to move. 

Typical Johnny, he was slow, to begin with. Slow, soft and gentle. He caressed Jaehyun’s entire body as he pushed into him with practised restraint, and leaned down to give him a soft kiss to his forehead. Jaehyun huffed, pushing at Johnny’s shoulders with absolutely no strength, and asked him to please, go faster.

Johnny chuckled but complied, his pace picking up and Jaehyun melted, feeling so good and warm. 

‘You’re so tight, baby.’ Johnny panted, his own fringe sticking to his forehead with perspiration. His pace stuttered, losing rhythm and he bit his lip. Jaehyun could barely move, just taking what he gets with soft moans leaving his parted lips.

‘Fuck.’ Johnny moaned, thrusting a couple more times before releasing inside of Jaehyun, hips tights against Jaehyun’s own. Jaehyun whined, feeling the warmth and the twitching inside him. 

Johnny pulled out after a few long seconds, and Jaehyun had half a mind to curse and complain until Johnny leaned down and proceeded to eat his own release out of Jaehyun’s ass. It barely had the time to spill out of the hole, before Johnny was licking it up, licking inside of him like a man starved. Jaehyun was basically incoherent at that point, chest and back arched off the bed, head digging into the pillow and hands grabbing the edge of the mattress, the pillow, anything.

Jaehyun came when Johnny went down on his cock, his own cum still in his mouth and glistening on his chin as he swallowed Jaehyun’s too. Jaehyun felt like his release lasted forever, a moan of Johnny’s name leaving his lips in a gasp and hips thrusting up, sensitive head hitting the back of Johnny’s throat. 

Johnny pulled off, wiping his mouth on his hand and collapsed onto the bed beside Jaehyun, both their chests heaving as they panted.

‘Holy shit.’ Jaehyun let out after a minute of silence, and Johnny let out an airy chuckle, his head turning to look at Jaehyun.

He was shining, glistening with sweat, hair absolutely matted onto his head and what looked like tear streaks down his face. His lips were still parted, red from how much he had bitten them. Johnny thought he looked beautiful. 

‘I love you, beautiful.’ Johnny said softly, and Jaehyun turned to look at him, a blissed-out grin appearing on his face, eyes disappearing into little crescents, and his hand coming up between them to interlock with Johnny’s.

‘Still craving something sweet?’ Jaehyun asked, the mirth dancing in his eyes and apparent in his voice.

‘I think I’ve had my fill of the sweetest there is.’ Johnny grinned too, and they lay there to catch their breaths, hands linked and hearts full.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kpop fic and I start with this lmao. Haven't written fanfic since I was in my mcr phase years ago so excuse my gross writing. I have an nsfw Twitter (mainly NCT tho) if u wanna follow x   
> Thank u babies ily uwu x


End file.
